


Partners

by thewhiterose3



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiterose3/pseuds/thewhiterose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be the hangover talking, but Nicholas cannot remember anyone ever being quite so happy with his mere presence than Danny constantly appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbird Song (Blackbird_Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_Song/gifts).



Sergeant Angel was harboring some rather uncharitable feelings toward his partner at present. Danny, though an invaluable friend, was entirely to blame for the pain and nausea currently radiating from his brain and stomach, respectively. Yes, it had been his own hand delivering pint after pint at the pub last night, but it was only at Danny’s stalwart encouragement. Nicholas isn’t sure that he’s ever imbibed quite so much in so limited an amount of time before and that includes the night that he finally convinced Janine to let him accompany her on a date. She soon learned that his former inebriated state and even his appearance at that particular party was more of a one-off than an indicator of his usual habits. He doesn’t think she ever quite recovered from the disappointment. But then again, she had never looked at him quite like Danny does. 

Nicholas would have to actually be the robot that so many claim he resembles to be able to deny the delighted smile and laugh Danny graces him with every single time he goes along with one of his partner’s more harebrained schemes. Be it actual car chases, embellished dramatic retellings of former car chases, or simply insisting that Nicholas drink all of the alcohol that he was keeping away from Danny is his current medicated state, Danny always seemed utterly and completely delighted with his compliance. It may be the hangover talking, but Nicholas cannot remember anyone ever being quite so happy with his mere presence than Danny constantly appears to be. 

At the beginning of their partnership, Nicholas assumed his partner would exhaust his ridiculous hyperbolic questions in short order and then follow in the footsteps of so many before him, dubbing him a boring workaholic- the very definition of a hopeless case. He assumed that the offers to join him at the pub after work would soon taper off as Danny returned to more interesting compatriots, leaving Nicholas to his usually solitary life with only his Japanese Peace Lily for company. Prior to Danny, his lily was the only living thing that had coexisted with Nicholas during his adult life and not found him wanting. But the one thing that he never expected was the reality that was and still is Danny. 

Danny defied any and all expectations thrown his way. Instead of becoming agitated with Nicholas’ lack of pop culture knowledge, he was seemingly unendingly pleased to be the person to introduce him to what appeared to be Danny’s very favorite pastime. Last night’s adventure at the pub, which is thankfully now under new and much more law-abiding ownership, ended with the two of them stumbling back to Danny’s apartment. It had to be Danny’s place because that is where the films live and, infinitely more importantly, it is the location of Danny’s pain medication. And so after Nicholas insisted on making Danny some toast, because “you cannot have medication on an empty stomach, Danny, that shit is dangerous to your continued health,” they hunkered down on the couch to watch what has become his very favorite series of films in Danny’s collection - the Die Hard series. 

If Nicholas remembers his evening correctly, they watched Live Free or Die Hard, the fourth film in the series. And yes, he is fully aware that John McClane’s actions oftentimes defy all logic, the very laws of physics and the human body, as well as completely ignore official police guidelines. And yet, McClane at least seems to be aware of the laws that he is breaking, which is more than he can say for some of Danny’s other choices. More than that, McClane, though a cocky bastard of a fellow, continually pushes his body and his limits with very little to show for it at the end of the day. Yes, he saves the day, but he still can’t seem to keep the girl. His job, no matter his dedication, gives him purpose, but true happiness still eludes him. When, on their very first Die Hard marathon, Nicholas hears McClane say “you get to eat a lot meals by yourself,” he specifically remembers his entire focus changing from watching Danny quote the film, to focus entirely on this battered and bruised old man. In that moment, Nicholas sees what he might have become had he stayed in London. The man known for his dedication, but also his loneliness. The man you call when the proverbial shit hits the fan, but also the example you give to new cops on what happens when you marry the job, when you forget to step away and experience the rest of life. 

And honestly, Nicholas would have gone back there in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for the man still sharing a couch with him, petting his hair. Instantly realizing the implications for Danny’s injury and pain level that a night sleeping upright might entail, Nicholas jumps up attempting to ignore the way his stomach rolls and the pounding in his head, though it would serve Danny right if he vomited on him. 

“Daniel Butterman, did you sleep sitting up on the sofa? We don’t want to aggravate your wound, Danny. Let me check it. You didn’t burst any of your stitches did you?,” Nicholas scolded. 

“Oy, mate. Calm down, I’m fine,” Danny insists. “Don’t feel any worse than any other morning. I’m betting you do, though, Nic.”

Nicholas can’t help the little smile that pushes through the pain when Danny uses the nickname that only he is allowed to utilize. With anyone else, it feels unnatural, unprofessional, unfitting, but as always everything is different with Danny. He settles down beside his friend again, closing his eyes and hiding his face between Danny’s shoulder and the couch. 

Nic can’t keep the whine out of his voice as he addresses his partner. “Goddammit Danny, this is all your fault. Why do people get inebriated if it hurts this much the next day? Seems highly unproductive.”

Danny ignores Nic’s well-known argument and continues his previous petting. “Now listen to me, mate. I know how to handle this. We need to be even more unproductive and move to the bed, sleeping it off is your best bet.”

Nic rubs his head into Danny’s shoulder, definitely not nuzzling. “Mmmkay, Danny. Did you take your meds? You move onto bed and I’ll just stay right here. Don’t wanna walk back to the inn, yet,” Nic slurs as the pain in his head rolls over into exhaustion.

“Yes, mother, you left my meds as well as extra bread next to the sofa last night. And I meant both of us head into my room. I’ve got curtains in there, how ‘bout that? No light at all on that poor headache. It’s the least that I can do,” Danny continues as his distracting petting has yet to cease. 

There is a voice in the back of Nic’s head saying that this moment means something. He’s never slept in Danny’s bed before, much less while he was also in it. The denial is on the tip of his tongue, insisting that he can just do a stroll of shame back to the inn and his own temporary bed. But then he thinks of Matt getting into that station wagon with McClane when he didn’t have to, he thinks of Danny by his side standing against his own father. He thinks of Danny, alive and here, and not dead like he feared for what is still the worst ten minutes of his life. He thinks of Danny’s face every single time he goes along with his schemes. 

“Yeah, okay, partner,” Nic finds himself saying even before he’s consciously made the decision to say it. He peeks open his eyes to find Danny gracing him with that same smile, that same enthusiasm, that same warmth that only Danny finds him worthy of. And so Nic levers himself up from the couch and reaches for the one person who means more than the job, means more than everything and hand in hand they move to the bedroom to settle down for a good long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons greetings and happiest of holidays to you, dear Yuletide prompter! I did not end up following your prompt to the letter, but I hope you enjoy my version of the boys, regardless. 
> 
> Also, apologies to everyone for my lack of Britishisms. I am very American and I apologize if any of my slang or word choice is regionally inappropriate. And yes, dear readers, I am aware that the timing of the film and Live Free or Die Hard doesn't quite work out, but they were both released in 2007, so close enough.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, I just play with them. Blah blah woof woof.


End file.
